Rachel Barbra Corcoran
by Meggie1997
Summary: Shelby loves the life she's living, she has a great apartment in New York City, she's got a great part on Broadway, and she shares it all with her beautiful daughter Rachel. But how did she end up keeping her daughter.
1. August, 2000

_**AN: Hello! This is a just little something I thought of while I'm waiting for my**_ ** _editor to finish the first chapter of the story I'm writhing. I'm sorry that I took down my other stories, I had no idea where I was going with those, and one of my biggest pet peeves is when people write great pics and finish them. I didn't want to be one of those authors. I don't know if I want to continue this or not, I'll let you all decide. If I do it will be just some oneshots of Rachel and Shelby though the years. Go ahead and read and then y'all can let me know! ENJOY!_**

"Rachel," Shelby whispered, trying to wake her sleeping toddler, "Come on baby, it's time to wake up now." It wasn't often that the two year old would sleep past seven, but when she did, it was extremely difficult to get her to wake up.

"Mommy nooooooo," Rachel whined.

"Rachel yesssssssss," Shelby copied, she picked the little girl up and bounced her over to the changing table. "Come on Rach, we've got some errands to run."

"We go to da pawk today?" Rachel asked, finally waking up.

"No, we're going to be pretty busy today. But if you're a good girl, maybe Mommy will get you some ice cream."

"Tawbewwy?"

"Of course!" She dressed the girl in a light green tee shirt under dark purple overalls. Then put a dark green jacket over it and her pink light up tennis shoes. She put her hair into high pigtails. "Alright let's go." She carried her out of the apartment building and down the street to Rachel's doctor, and her long time friend, Holly's office.

"Aun Holly!" Rachel exclaimed when the blonde walked into the exam room.

"Hi baby girl!" Holly said, "We're gonna do the usual exam okay Shell?"

"Go ahead" As she watched Rachel interact with her doctor, Shelby thought back to how she got to keep her baby girl.

 **—** **Three Years Ago—**

 **"** **Hello, I'm Shelby Corcoran, we talked on the phone earlier," twenty-two year old Shelby said through the screen door of the Berry men's house in Lima, Ohio.**

 **"** **Oh yes! Hi Shelby! Come in, come in. Leroy is just finishing up lunch, I'm Hiram." He lead the woman to the kitchen where another man was standing at the stove. "Leroy, Shelby's here." The other man turned around and shook her hand. He finish lunch and they ate, when they finished they talked about why she was there.**

 **"** **That's a lot of money! Are you sure you want to give me all that, just to give you a baby?" Shelby asked astonished, that was enough money to live in New York for at least two years.**

 **"** **Shelby, you won't just be giving us** ** _a_** **baby, you'll be giving us** ** _your_** **baby. The baby that will grow inside you, the baby that you are going to love. Are you sure you want to do this?"**

 **"** **Yes, I'm positive."**

 **Over the next nine months the Shelby started to regret telling the Berry men she could give them her baby. She loved her, her due date was coming up quickly and she doesn't think she will be able to give them her baby girl. Five days before her due date, she went into labor. And after twenty hours of labor, a beautiful baby girl was born. She saw a glimps of her through the swarm of nurses that were cleaning her off before they took her to see her fathers. That's when the tears started to flow. She cried for almost three hours before she wore herself out and fell asleep. She woke again to the sound of a crying baby. She groaned.**

 **"** **Oh Rachel, it sounds like you have successfully woken your mommy," she heard Leroy say, she furrowed her brow and opened her eyes. Hiram was sitting in the chair next to her while Leroy was pacing the room with her… their little girl in their arms. "Hi Mommy."**

 **"** **Hi, what are you doing here? I thought you would be gone by now.?"**

 **"** **We would be," Hiram said, "But we heard that you cried yourself to sleep after crying for three hours strait. I hope for your sake that Rachel isn't as dramatic as you are. Or you are going to be in big trouble."**

 **"** **Wait, what?"**

 **"** **You think we're going to just take this little girl away from you after what we heard?" Leroy laughed, "We're not heartless Shelly!"**

 **"** **Plus we're adopting a beautiful three year old little boy in a few days and we can't handle both him and a new born." Hiram said.**

 **"** **Wait, how long have you known you were getting him?" Shelby asked, sitting up more. Noticing the mens' smirks.**

 **"** **A few weeks. We thought it might be fun to surprise you after the birth."**

 **"** **That is until you started to cry then we just felt cruel."**

 **"** **Does this mean… I already bought my apartment, how am I gonna pay for that now."**

 **"** **Shelby we're still going to pay you," Hiram said, "Here's whats going to happen, you are going to take this little girl to New York with you. And every Hanukkah, New Years, the first week of April, and the week of July fourth, expect three guests, Rachel's daddies and her big brother."**

 **"** **Thank you," Shelby started to cry again and Leroy put her baby girl in her arms, "Thank you so much!"**

 **"** **We expect pictures too Missy!" Leroy said.**

 **"** **Ofcourse."**

 **A few days later she moved to New York, it took her a few auditions before she finally got cast in a Broadway show, she was an extra, but it was a start. The Berry men were there for her opening night. The woman across the hall was so kind, she babysat Rachel every night and whenever she had rehearsal. Finally after six months of being an extra and more auditions, she got a lead role in a new rock musical, "Rent". The Berry men were there for that opening night too. The next morning she woke up to someone poking her face.**

 **"** **Auntie Belly," the poking continued, "Auntie Belly Daddy says time to wake up."**

 **"** **Blaine, honey, stop poking my face."**

 **"** **Why?"**

 **"** **Cause you're not going to like it if you don't."**

 **"** **Why?"**

 **"** **Cause that turns on the TICKLE MONSTER!" she pulled the boy onto the bed and started to tickle him.**

 **"** **Daddy! Papa! HELP!" the little boy yelled. The Berry men came in with Rachel in Hiram's arms. Shelby stopped and pulled Blaine on his lap. This is how all of the Berry's visits went. Rachel loved her daddies and her big brother. She was always so excited to hear that They were coming to visit.**

 **—** **-Present—-**

There was a knock at the apartment door, Rachel looked up from her ice cream.

"Mommy tombody hewe!" she exclaimed.

"I hear! It's probably Aunt Cassie. Mommy has to go to work soon, you finish your ice cream." Just recently Shelby's friend Cassie had offered to look after Rachel while she was at work, she was usually bored at home after she got done with the classes she taught at the performing arts college near by, NYADA. She opened the door and was right, the blonde was still in her leotard, fishnets, and heels from work. "You know, my neighbors are going to think I am leaving my daughter with a hooker if you continue to show up in outfits like this."

"Let them think that!" Cassandra said, "As long as the kiddo is okay, we're all good." She walked into the apartment and to the kitchen "Hey there Little Star!"

"Aun Cass!"

"What have you got all over your face?"

"Tawbewwy iteam!"

"Yeah she's going to need a bath Cass," Shelby said as she grabbed her purse, she walked over and kissed her daughter's head then took the bite of ice cream she was being offered. "Mmm, thank you. Mommy's gotta go now, you be good for Aunt Cassie. Love you. the bathing suit you where during her bath is in the laundry room I washed it for you. Bye!"

"Bye!" Cassie yelled at the same time Rachel yelled.

"LUV OU MOMMY!" Shelby sighed as she walked down the street, she loves her life, she can't imagine it any other way.


	2. July, 2001

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Rachel yelled as she ran over to her from the jungle gym. It's one of the few days that her mommy doesn't have to go to work and she is so excited they are spending the day together. Plus Daddy, Papa, and Blainie were coming and she couldn't wait to see them! It felt like she hadn't seen them in forever!

"What's up Baby?" Shelby asked when the three year old got to her.

"We go get daddies and Blainie soon?"

"Not yet Sweet cheeks, we still have," the mother checked her watch, "five more hours. But I know one thing that will help make the time go by super fast."

"What?"

"A nap, which it is almost time for." she picked the little up, much to her displeasure, and started the walk home.

"Noooooo! I no need a nap! I wanna stay at da park!" Okay so maybe she was a little tired, but she surely couldn't tell Mommy that.

"I know you wanna stay at the park Rach, but you do need a nap and it is almost time to take one. We are going to have to stay up late so we can go pick up your daddies and Blaine. In order for you to do that, you need to take a nap!" Finally, after four songs and two stories the tot was asleep and the mother wanted to take one herself. But she couldn't, she had a lunch date with Cassie in twenty minutes and she still had to make lunch. The two of them had been seeing each other for almost three months, but because they weren't really ready to go public they would be staying away from each other for the next week while the Berry men were in the city. She taking the week off the show so the blonde wouldn't be babysitting like usual.

"Are you sure you don't want to at least tell the Berry men?" Shelby asked as she bit into an apple slice.

"Shell, I'm positive." They continued to talk for a few minutes before Rachel came from the master bedroom, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, her hair a mess. "Hey! There's my little star! Did you have a good nap?"

"Hi Aunt Cassie," the little girl mumbled, walking over to her mother and climbing into her lap, "Mommy."

"Oh somebody is still sleepy," Shelby cooed, rubbing circles on her back, "Why don't you go sit with Aunt Cassie, you're not going to see her for the next few days while your daddies are here."

"Nooooooooo!" the little girl whined.

"What?" Cassie acted like she was hurt, "Does my little star not like me any more?"

"Noooo!" Rachel whined again, "I want Aunt Cassie!" she started to cry.

"Oh Baby, don't worry I'll be back next week, I just won't see you this week." The blonde took Rachel from Shelby and sat down in the living room.

"Buh this week!" the tot cried.

"You really want me to come around this week?" Cassie sighed looking at her girlfriend. Shelby looked at her as to say 'its up to you.'

"Peeze?" Cassie sighed.

"Alright, I'll come by in a few days," she looked at the brunette that was in the middle of the room, "We'll tell the Berry men then."

Shelby smiled and mouthed 'I love you" before she joined them on the couch to cuddle and watch some tv.

 **—** **A FEW HOURS LATER—**

Shelby stood in the airport holding Rachel on her hip. The plane had just landed and now they were looking for looking for their guests. It didn't take long for the men and their seven year old came along.

"Aunt Shelby!" Blaine yelled when he say the woman and started running to her.

"Hey buddy," Shelby ruffled his hair as he hugged her leg.

"Hi Blainie," Rachel mumbled, even with the nap, she was sleepy and was just ready to go home. Shelby passed her to Hiram, "Hi Papa," Leroy kissed her temple, "Hi Daddy." Rachel stayed awake until they got to the car and once it was moving, she was out.

When she woke she was laying on the pull out couch with her mommy's arm draped over her tummy and the sun was shining through the window. The sun was up, that means it was time for everyone to get up. She climbed up onto her mother's back and started to bounce.

"Mommy, it's time to get up!" Shelby groaned.

"Baby, let mommy sleep, go wake up your daddies." This seemed like a good idea, so the three year old crawled off the bed and ran into the master bedroom where the men always slept. She thought about it and realized it had to be harder to wake up two people than it was to wake just one, she needed help! She ran over to her room and woke Blaine up.

"What?"

"Blainie, I needs your help waken up Daddies!" She was pulling the boy out of the her bed. The boy gave up the fight and got out of the bed.

"Alright, let's go," He led her to the other bedroom, before opening the door her whispered, "How do you wanna do it Rach?"

"Les jump on em, that wakes Mommy up mos times." Blaine shrugged and crept into the bedroom, he helped his sister up onto the bed before climbing up behind her. The started to jump on the bed, "Daddy! Papa! Its wake up time!"

Hiram and Leroy had been up talking for a little bit when they heard the stomping of little feet headed their way, they knew what was coming, they had a three year old, so they played back down and pretended to be asleep. They got worried when she didn't come barging into the room, but smiled even more when they heard their son whisper to his sister. They let the kids jump on the bed a few times before they came up and grabbed one each. Hiram ended up with Rachel in his arms and Blaine in Leroy's.

"What are you two up to huh?" Hiram said tickling the little girl, her laugh just brought a smile to the faces of everyone that heard it.

"Da suns up, we gots to get up too," Rachel replied.

"Alright, we are up. and what shall we have for breakfast?" Leroy asked.

"Waffles!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Cinnamon Waffles!" Blaine added, Rachel nodded.

"Cinnamon waffles it is then." The four walked to the kitchen together and Leroy started to make the batter, while Hiram looked for the waffle iron, the kids watched.

"Shelby!" Hiram called into the living room, "Where do you keep your waffle iron?" There was mumbling from the other room, "Great, say that again in English for me love?"

"Cupboard above the fridge!" the man looked there and found it.

"Thank you!" There was a grunt in reply.

A little later the five of them sat at the round table in the kitchen eating their waffles. Shelby looked around her, Rachel was covered from head to toe in syrup, Leroy was attempting to clean the little girl up, and Hiram was trying to stop Blaine, who was pouring an almost full bottle of syrup onto his second pancake. Her family was strange in more ways than she could ever imagine.


	3. January, 2002

Her first sleepover! Rachel was so excited! She was going to spend the night at her friend Quinn's house. She was going over at six-thirty, if only she could tell time! She had packed as soon as she woke up. Then before lunch time Mommy helped her pack again she forgot to pack her jammies, clothes for the next day, her tooth brush, and a comb. How was she supposed to know she needed that stuff, this was her first time.

While Rachel was bouncing off the walls with excitement, Shelby was freaking out. This would be the first night her little girl would be away from home and she was a wreck. A sleep over meant her baby wasn't a baby anymore, she was growing up, she had just four for Christ's sake. If tonight was a success, that would mean Rachel would be taking a big step towards not needing her mommy any more. Okay, so maybe she was being a little dramatic, but that's what it felt like to her.

"Mommy we go to Quinn's **now**?"

"No Rachel, we are going to leave after dinner, which I'm almost finished with." If she heard that question one more time she was going to go insane. The little girl huffed and ran back to the living room. Cassandra came up behind her girlfriend and slid her arms around her middle. Shelby leaned into her.

"You okay babe?"

"I don't know, I just want her to stop asking that stupid question."

"It'll be okay once you drop her off at her friend's house."

"Will it? I not sure I'll be able to handle it. I haven't spent a whole night with out her her entire life," Cassandra traced a pattern on the other woman's stomach.

"That's why I will be here, to keep you busy so you won't think about it," she whispered seductively.

"Hmmm, that might just work," she kissed the blonde and turned the burner off, "Rach go wash your hands!" After dinner Rachel said goodbye to Cassie before the mother and daughter set off into the cold, January streets. They walked the couple blocks to the building the Fabray family lived in. It was a great building, and they lived in the penthouse. When the elevators opened, they were greeted by Quinn and her mother, Judy. "Hi Judy! Hi Quinn!"

"Hello Shelby. Quinnie, are you going to say hello to Miss Shelby?" The little blonde, who hadn't really been paying attention because she and Rachel had been having their own conversation.

"Hi Miss Shelby! Come on Rachel, let's go play in my room!"

"Okay I'll be there in a minute!" she turned to Shelby, "Bye Mommy, I'll see you tomorrow." Shelby got down on the same level as her daughter.

"Bye Baby, I'll bee here after breakfast in the morning. You be good for Mrs. Judy okay? If you get scarred or just want to talk to me you tell Mrs. Judy and you can call me okay?"

"Okay Mommy. I love you." Rachel flung herself into her mother's arms, a tear trailing down her her face.

"I love you too Baby. Goodnight," they pulled apart and Rachel ran off in the same direction her friend did a few minutes prior.

"She'll be fine Shelby," Judy said, "We'll call if there is a problem, I promise."

"I do have a question," Judy motioned for her friend to go on, "Does it ever get easier?" The blonde laughed.

"Just a little bit, I get pretty close to this every time I drop Frannie off at her friends' houses."

"Thanks, I got to go, I left my girlfriend back at my apartment and I need to get back before she burns it down." She was relieved to find the apartment with no smoke, but she did find fire. Cassandra had filled the living room with candles, a slow song was playing and the blonde stood in the middle of the room waiting. "Oh. My God. Cassandra… I don't… I don't know what to say!"

"How about, 'You did all this for me?' Or something less cheesy than the 'I don' know what to say.'"

"Couldn't you have been at least a little cheesy and said, 'Then don't?'"

"The candle thing was cheesy enough. So just shut up and dance with me."

 **—** **The Fabray Home—**

"Quinn, Rachel, Mom's is getting the ice cream out! Come on!" Quinn's eight year old sister, Frannie, said when she poked her head into the room. The girls threw their Barbies to the side and ran after the older blonde. "Can I have chocolate Mom?"

"Me too please!" Quinn said excitedly.

"Mhm, what about you Rachel, what would you like?"

"Do you has strawberry?" the brunette mumbled.

"Yes we do! That's my favorite flavor."

"Mines too!" she had never met anyone that liked strawberry ice cream too. Mommy liked chocolate like Blaine, Daddy and Aunt Holly liked cookie dough, Papa and her new aunt, Auntie April liked vanilla, and Aunt Cassie was really weird and like the mint kind. Judy served their bowls and lead the girls to the living room to watch the movie of Rachel's choice, _Beauty and the Beast._

 **—**

It was going on midnight and Cassie and Shelby were cuddled up in the bed on the brink of sleep, and the phone rang, causing them both to jump. Cassie reached out for the phone and answered.

"Hello? Rach? What's wrong Little Star?" Shelby sat up at the mention of her daughter's name.

"Aunt Cassie?" what the heck was she doing there, she had her own house, "Where's Mommy?"

"She's right here Baby, you can talk to her." she handed the phone to Shelby.

"Hello? Rachel, Baby what's wrong?"

"Mommy! I had a bad dream, I'm scared, I wanna come home." the four year old cried.

"Alright, let me talk to Mrs. Judy." she heard her daughter say something some noise and the other mother came on the line.

"I've tried getting her to calm down Shelby, but it seems like she just wants her mommy. I'm really sorry."

"No I'm sorry, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." she hung up the phone and started to get dressed. "I'll be back Cassie, but Rach will be with me so I suggest you find some pajamas before we get back, she had a nightmare and she'll most likely be sleeping with me."

"That's fine Shell, by the time you get back I will probably be asleep on the pull out couch."

"I'm sorry if this is ruining your night."

"It is not ruining my night. I knew what I was signing up for when we started this relationship. Plus, I got to spend the majority of the night with you," she kissed her, "Go on, go get our little star, she needs you more than I do."

"Mommy!" Rachel sobbed when the woman entered the penthouse. She picked the little girl up and rubbed circles on her back.

"I'm so sorry about this Judy."

"It's okay Shelby, I have had plenty of late night pick ups. I picked Frannie up from five different friends houses until she was finally able to stay the whole night. There is no need to be sorry." The bid each other goodnight, Shelby picked the girl up, and carried her home. She was asleep by the time they made it home, and Shelby found Cassie asleep on the pull out couch. She really did want to spend the rest of the night with her girlfriend, but Rachel wasn't going to sleep with out her. What the hell, she could do both, she placed the little girl next to the sleeping blonde and went to her bedroom to put pajamas on. She returned to the living room and fell right to sleep.

The next morning, Cassandra woke up with a weight on top of her, she lifted her head and saw the mess of brown hair. She furrowed her brow and tuned her head to see a similar mess of hair. She chuckled and shook her girlfriend awake.

"What?" Shelby snapped.

"Look at me" Cassie said, she waited for her to turn her head, "Why is your daughter laying on top of me?" Shelby laughed.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Now shut up, cuddle me and go back to sleep." The blonde did just that.


	4. September, 2003

Shelby wanted to cry. Today was her baby's first day of school. The mother and daughter had walked down to a local park where they met up with the Lopez, Pierce, Fabray, and Hudson-Hummel Families for pictures.

Rachel was excited. Her and her mommy had gone shopping for all new clothes, shoes, and a new backpack and matching lunchbox! They were pink with gold stars all over it, those were her favorite. And then she got to go to the park early where she, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and Kurt got their pictures taken by their mommies.

"So are you guys ready to start school with us?" Finn, Kurt's step brother asked while, he and held Kurt and Rachel's hands. Kurt nodded excitedly and Rachel looked up concerned.

"It different from preschool?" she hadn't really thought about that until he asked.

"Duh!" Diego, one of Santana's older brothers, said, now walking backwards so he could watch Rachel's reaction, "Of course it's different! Here with us big kids, you Kinderbabies have to listen to everything we say. If a big kid tells you to give him your lunch money or a ball on the playground, you better give it to them or they'll beat you up, or worse, Give you a swirly." Gasped and her lip started to tremble, she didn't know what a swirly was but it couldn't be good.

"Don't listen to him Rach, that won't happen. I'll make sure of it," Frannie, who was also holding the little brunette's hand as well as her sisters. Santana's oldest brother, Ramon, turned around and looked at the little girl.

"Diego is just being mean and trying to scare you. But, if someone is being mean to you, you come tell me, alright? That goes of all you munchkins." Rachel trusted Ramon, he was going into the fifth grade, the highest grade at the school, if anyone was going to protect her, it would be him. Finn and Frannie probably would too, they were going into the fourth grade. She didn't trust Diego though, he was only a year older than them and liked to tease her whenever she hung out with Santana.

Finally, the group arrived in front of the school. Maribel, Judy, and Carol all said goodbye to their older kids, then the five mothers escorted their children to their classrooms. There were two kindergarten classes, Santana, Kurt, and Brittany were in one class while Quinn and Rachel were in the other. Rachel looked around the room it was big and a little scary. They had been here last night for back to school night, but it wasn't that bad because her mommy wasn't going to leave her there, now she was.

"Mommy," Rachel mumbled. Shelby got down to the little girls level and brushed some hair behind her ear.

"You're gonna be fine Baby. Let's go get your lunch box out of your backpack and put them in your cubby. Do you remember where it is?" Rachel nodded, "Lead the way."

"Okay, Mommy is going to pick you up here, in this room at three o'clock. You be a good girl okay?"

"Okay Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too Baby," they hugged and Shelby kissed her daughter's temple. When she let go, Rachel ran off to her seat, she sat at the same table as Quinn, an asian boy, and a little boy with a mohawk. Shelby stood there for a moment looking at her little girl before leaving the room, a tear making it's way down her cheek. When she arrived home she checked the messages, she had four.

"Hi Shelby! It's Hiram! I just wanted to call and wish our baby girl luck on her first day of school, but it seems like I missed ya. Leroy and I will call later to talk to her and see how her day was. Talk to you later, bye!"

"Hello? Shelby! Rachel! Are you still home?" There was a pause, "Apparently you're not. It's Leroy just calling to wish Rachel luck on her first day of school and tell Shelby that it's okay to cry when you drop her off. I'll call back later, bye!"

"Shelby, it's Cass, gotta cancel lunch today the beginning of the year faculty meeting is today. I'll be there tonight to sit though. Hope it well, dropping Little Star off at school. Shit! I'm gonna be late, gotta go. Love ya. Bye!" Shelby rolled her eyes, that woman was always running late.

"Shelby, this is your mother, I wanted to call and…" Shelby deleted the message before the women could continue. Her mother and her hadn't been able to have a civil conversation since she had told her she didn't want to work for her mother's company. Her younger brother ended up working there and will become the CEO soon. She had no problem talking to him, but her mother was dead to her.

 **—**

Lunch time rolled around and had found that she liked kindergarten, she was making new friends and was learning a bunch of stuff! The class lined up ad followed the teacher to the lunch room. Rachel sat down with Quinn since they had both packed their lunch, it wasn't long before Santana, Brittany and Kurt joined them. A few minutes later, one of the girls from Quinn and Rachel's class came over.

"Can I sit here?" the five kids looked at each other before nodding in unison, "Thanks, my name is Mercedes." Everyone introduced themselves, "Hows come you all brought your lunches?"

"Um… I don't know, my mommy packed it for me," Rachel said, confused. Was it a bad thing to pack your lunch?"

"My big sister said the food here is nasty," Quinn said.

"Finn likes it!" Kurt said.

"Finn will eat anything though!" Brittany giggled.

After lunch, they went out to the playground, they all decided they wanted to swing, it tuned into a contest to see who could swing the highest. They couldn't declare a winner though because it was time to go back inside.

—

At three o'clock Shelby walked into the class room to see Rachel playing with Quinn and another little girl, she seemed to be really enjoying herself. That is until she saw Shelby across the room, her face lit up and the little brunette ran to her mother.

"Mommy!" When she was in her mother's arms she sighed, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Baby. It was so quiet around the apartment without you."

On the walk home Rachel didn't stop talking about her day and the new friend that she had made. Shelby was so glad the girl liked school, that would make it easy to get her to go. Right? It did make her a little scared, her baby was growing up, she didn't want that. She was going to have to cherish every single moment she had with her baby.


	5. JULY, 2004

Rachel was bouncing up and down with excitement. She was waiting to board a real airplane! Her Uncle Levi was getting married this weekend, so her, her mommy, and Aunt Cassie were flying to Ohio to go to the wedding. Plus they were staying at her Daddies' house for the fourth of July. She was excited, she'd never been to a wedding, or her daddies' house. Her mommy says she was born in Ohio, but she doesn't count it because she couldn't remember it.

"Rachel it is time to calm down now," Shelby sighed. She really just wanted to get to the Berrys' house and sleep, it had been a long day. "It's getting close to your bed time."

"But Mommy, there won't be a bed to sleep on in the plane! That means I get to stay up till we get to Daddy and Papa's house!" Rachel said like her mother was crazy.

"Nice try Little Star," Cassandra sighed, she could tell her girlfriend was stressed, "you can sleep in your seat. No, you will sleep." The six year old slumped down in her seat and pouted. They boarded the plane not long after, and fifteen minutes after they were in the air, Rachel was leaning into her mother's side, sleeping like a baby. Cassie leaned forward and looked between the seats, "She's asleep already?"

"Yes, so shush. I'm going to sleep too."

FIve hours later, at 2:30, Shelby was unlocking the Berrys' house with their spare key. Shelby lead Cassie, who was carrying a still sleeping Rachel, up to one of the guest rooms.

"Put Rach on the bed, she can sleep with us tonight. I don't want her to freak out when she wake up. She's never been here before," Shelby said as she hung up the dress bags.

"Honey, let that be, you have to be exhausted. Lay down. Please."

"Fine. But only if you lay with me."

"Always."

 **—**

"SHELBY!" Levi yelled when he saw his sister walk in his backyard. He jogged over to her and pulled her into a hug and swung her around, "It's been too long since we saw each other! What's it been? Three years?"

"Yep, that sounds right. You remember Rachel," she motioned towards her little double.

"Hey Rachie!" he swung the little girl around.

"And you remember Cassandra, my um…"

"Girlfriend," he shook the blonde's hand, Shelby was so happy to see the genuine smile on her brother's face, "How ya been Cassandra?"

"Good. I'll be better if you don't spin me around like you did these two."

"Got it, don't swing Cassandra," He laughed, "Oh! You should take your seats! Shell, please don't hate me but…" He was cut off when their mother walked up to them, a scowl on her face.

"Come along Shelby, it is time to sit now," the older woman took hold of her daughter's arms practically dragged her to a seat in the front row. Cassandra looked at Levi.

"The seat next to her is for Rachie. The seat behind Rachel is yours." The blonde nodded, took the six year old's hand and went to give her to Shelby.

"Oh excuse me, the front row is for family only. Miss you can't let your daughter sit there," Camille Corcoran said to Cassandra.

"This is my daughter Mother," Shelby hissed through her teeth.

"What? That's impossible. I would have known if my own daughter was pregnant."

"Really? Cause she was born here in Lima, before I moved to New York."

"Shelby stop lying to me. I am your mother and you do not have a child." Rachel turned to her mother and started tapping her mother's thigh. Shelby sighed.

"Whatever Mother," she turned to her daughter, "What's wrong Baby?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright, let's go before the ceremony starts." Shelby stood up and lead her daughter to the back door. She took Rachel to the downstairs bathroom. The bride, Susan and her bridal party walked down the stairs.

"Shelby! You came!" Susan exclaimed as she pulled the older woman into a hug.

"Of course I came Suzzie! I wouldn't miss my baby brother marry the little girl from across the street! You're practically my little sister." Rachel then came out of the bathroom.

"Hi Rachel!" Susan said getting down to the little girls' level, "Oh my goodness! Did you know your dress matches my brides maids dresses?" That may or may not had been on purpose but the women did't want to say that. "You know, I don't have a flower girl, would you want to do that for me?" Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Really? You want me? To be your flower girl? Shut Up!"

'No more _Princess Diaries,_ ' Shelby thought.

"Yes really," Susan laughed.

Even though it was a short ceremony, Shelby felt like it went on for hours. Then at the reception, they had to sit with her mother at their table as well which meant the brunette wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Unfortunately neither Rachel or Cassandra wanted to leave yet. Shelby tried to stay away fro her mother as much as she could. It wasn't until it was nearing Rachel's bedtime and the six year old was becoming clingy did Cassandra and Shelby decide to go. They went over to where Levi and Susan were sitting, they hugged.

"We're going to head out," Cassandra said as they walked up, "Little Star is getting sleepy and Shelby is going to kill your mother." the bride and groom laughed.

"I'm really sorry about that Shell," Susan said as she hugged her sister-in-law, "I literally had nowhere else to put her."

"Yeah, I'll remember that. Just you wait."

 **—**

"Come on Aunt Shelby! If we don't leave now we're not going to get a good spot!" Blaine yelled up the stairs. They were going to the Drive-in theatre tonight, the kids, and Cassandra were super excited. Being raised in the city, this would be the first time for Rachel and Cassie. The six of them climbed into Hiram's truck and drove the half hour to the Drive-in. Hiram backed into a spot and everyone climbed out of the truck.

"Leroy and I will go get some food, Shelby will you help Blaine set the bed up?" Hiram said.

"Of course. you want me to set your chairs up as well?" Shelby asked.

"Please," Leroy said. It didn't take long for the newly ten year old and Shelby to get the bed of the truck covered in blankets and pillows. Rachel and Cassandra had gone to the bathroom and came back with Hiram and Leroy, carrying food. "We got enough to last through the movie."

"I see that," Shelby said, taking the hot dog her daughter was offering her, "Thank you Baby." it was still a few hours until the movie started, Cassie and Shelby played with the frisbee with the kids as they waited. Finally, the movie started and Shelby, Cassie, Blaine, and Rachel crawled into the bed of the truck and watched the fat orange cat on the screen. About an hour into the movie, Rachel moved into her mothers lap and snuggled into her before falling asleep. By the end of the movie, both the kids and Leroy were asleep. They all packed up and headed home.

 **—**

"Bye." Rachel said as she hugged her fathers. They were leaving in a few minutes and Rachel was sad to be leaving. She had had so much fun the past week.

"Goodbye Princess. We'll see you in December for Hanukkah," Leroy said. He got up and hugged Shelby and Cassie too. "You call when you get home."

"Of course," Shelby said.

"Bye Aunt Shelby! Bye Aunt Cassie! Bye Rachel!" Blaine yelled as they drove off.

Shelby had never been so happy to be home as she was right now. She grew her purse onto the table, left the suitcases next to it and trudged into her room to flop down onto her face. Some one flopped down next to her not long after.

"Rachel's in her room. She better sleep in tomorrow or I'm going to lock her in a closet," Cassie said.

"No you won't. You will get up and play with her like you always do. Now it is time for sleep." And with that, their vacation ended.


	6. December, 2004

"Mommy!" Rachel yelled after she came out of school and found her mother standing there. Aunt Cassie was usually the one to pick her up, so she was always excited when she saw her mother with the other moms. She ran to the older brunette and threw herself in her arms. Shelby hugged her close.

"Hi Baby. How did your birthday celebration go in class?" She placed her daughter on the ground and fixed her hat, it was lightly snowing and she didn't want her to get sick.

"It was good! Everybody loved the cupcakes and we played Bingo and Heads up, Seven up!" she said as they started their walk home.

"Fun! Well, tonight it is just you and me. Aunt Cassie had to go out of town for work, so I called off work and you and I will be having one of our favorite Mommy-Daughters nights. What should we do?"

"Can we go out to eat for my birthday? And then go home and watch Beauty and the Beast?"

"That sounds like a perfect night," Shelby held open their building's door and let her daughter walk in, "Why don't you pick out a direct where, while I shower and get ready then I'll help get ready and we will go to a really nice restaurant."

"Okay. Can I wear the new dress Daddy and Papa gave me?"

"Of course. Look for your tights though, its cold out."

"OKAY!" the almost seven year old yelled as she skipped off to her room.

A few hours later, they were walking into one of Shelby's favorite restaurants, _Dewy Rowe._ Rachel in her new pink dress from her fathers and Shelby in a navy blue dress. They were seated right away thanks to the last minute reservation that Shelby had gotten. Knowing the owner really payed off. Shelby knew Chris Dewy in high school and had been super excited when Levi had told her he was moving to New York. She had made sure to make it to the grand opening of the restaurant.

"There's my special guests!" Chris said when he came out of the kitchen a few minutes after they arrived, he went over to the table and kneeled down to Rachel, "I hear it is your birthday, how old are you? Twenty-one?" The little brunette giggled.

"No! I'll be seven tomorrow!"

"Oh, that's right. Here I made you a special birthday drink," the waiter who had followed him out handed him the Shirley Temple, and he placed it in front of Rachel, "And a special drink for Mommy too," Shelby went to object, "Very weak."

"Thank you Chris."

"No problem Shell. What do you both want to eat? Shelby ordered a steak, and Rachel ordered a bowel of fettuccine alfredo with chicken. "Okay, I'll get that right out for you two lovely ladies."

"Thank you Mr. Chris." The food came out and they ate, Rachel did so very slowly so she didn't get anything her dress.

"How is everything over her?" Chris asked.

"Soo good!" Rachel said with her mouth full.

"Rachel! Honey don't talk with your mouth full! It's not polite," Shelby reprimanded.

"Sorry."

"Well ladies, I have a special dessert made for you so don't fill up now," Chris said taking switching Rachel's drink with a new one."

"Special?" both Rachel and Shelby questioned.

"I have strawberry ice cream with real strawberries back in the kitchen for my favorite seven year old and her mother."

"Really!?" Rachel said bouncing with excitement.

"Bring it out Chris, she's not going to finish her dinner now that she knows what you have," Shelby laughed at her daughter's actions, "Bring the bill as well please."

"I'll be right back," Chris went back to the kitchen and came back with the ice cream, "Alright. When you are done you are done you are free to go."

"Chris, I need the bill…"

"No bill. Happy birthday Rachel." With that Chris walked away and left the mother and daughter.

"Arggghhh," Shelby groaned as a waiter handed them a bag full of take out and no bill and told them to have a good evening. She pulled out her phone once they were outside. "You aren't going to make any money if you continue to give food out like that you know?" Chris laughed.

"There is a dinning room full of people who are going to pay and it is like that every night. I think I'll be alright. Now hang up and enjoy some time with that little girl."

"Thank you. Have a good night."

"Good night." When they arrived home, Shelby helped her daughter into her pajamas and then got into her own pajamas and met Rachel in the living room where Rachel was putting a movie in the VHS player and fast forwarding until the beginning of _Mary Poppins_ started.

"I thought we were going to watch _Beauty and the Beast_?"

"I wanna watch this first." Shelby rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. When that finished, "Can we watch _The Sound of Music_?" it was going on 8:30, and Rachel's bed time was an hour, but Shelby nodded anyway. Rachel could stay up a little later, it was the night before her birthday after all. Nearing the half way point, Shelby noticed her daughter was falling asleep.

"Come on Baby, let's go to bed." She picked Rachel up and started to cry her to her room.

"I sleep with you?" Rachel mumbled. Shelby smiled and went to her own room. Once they were both in bed, Rachel mumbled again, "Sing Mommy?"

"Of course Baby."

 **Edelweiss, Edelweiss**

 **Every morning you greet me**

 **Small and white, clean and bright**

 **You look happy to meet me**

 **Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow**

 **Bloom and grow forever**

 **Edelweiss, Edelweiss**

 **Bless my homeland forever**

 **Edelweiss, Edelweiss**

 **Every morning you greet me**

 **Small and white, clean and bright**

 **You look happy to meet me**

 **Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow**

 **Bloom and grow forever**

 **Edelweiss, Edelweiss**

 **Bless my homeland forever**

 **Bless my homeland forever**

By the time Shelby was done, Rachel was lightly snoring. She kissed the little girl's head.

"I love you Baby girl. Happy Birthday." With that she cuddled her daughter and went to sleep.


	7. October, 2005

Shelby woke, she sat up and tried to figure out why she had woken up. She sat up and looked at Cassandra and looked around the room. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Mommy," she heard Rachel whine from her bed room. Cassandra smacked Shelby's leg.

"Shell, Rachel's calling for you," the blonde mumbled. Shelby rolled her eyes and got out of the bed. She went down the hall to Rachel's room. She walked in and saw Rachel wrapped in her blankets and shivering.

"Mommy."

"What's wrong Baby?" Shelby asked as she pushed hair from her daughter's face, she felt the fever on her her forehead. "Oh you poor thing, Mommy's going to go get the thermometer. I'll be right back sweetheart." Rachel whined and pulled Shelby back.

"Mommy nooooo."

"Alright honey hold on," she turned to the door, "CASSIE! CASSIE!" The half asleep blonde staggered into the little girls bedroom and leaned on the door frame.

"It is three- thirty in the morning. What?"

"Will you get the thermometer out of Rachel's bathroom please? I would, but she won't let me leave." Cassie left and came back a few moments later with the thermometer and a cup of water, "Thank you, you can go back to bed now." the blonde gave a thumbs up and started to walk away.

"Feel better Little Star." Shelby put the thermometer in her daughter's mouth and hit the button, it beeped.

"101.4, okay baby, let's get you some medicine and that should help you feel better."

"Will you hold me Mommy?" the seven year old asked as she put her arms out to be carried.

"Yes I will, but we'll have to go out to the couch, both of us won't fit in your bed and Aunt Cassie is in our bed,"Shelby said as she carried Rachel to the living room. She set her on the chair, pulled the bed out of the couch and moved Rachel so she was laying there. She went and got the extra blankets, some medicine, and the cup of water that Cassie had brought in. "Alright Baby, sit up," Rachel took the medicine and downed the cup of water.

"Hold me?"

"Of course," Shelby climbed in and pulled her daughter close.

Several hours later, Shelby was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee watching the Today Show. Rachel hadn't woken up yet and Cassie was at work. The little girl started to sift in her sleep. She whined and sat up.

"Mommy…" she was cut off when she started to vomit all over herself, the bed, and Shelby.

"Oh God," the mother sighed, she picked the girl up and took her to the bathroom and let her finish throwing up before she started to undress her and fill up the tub, "Alright Rach, you are going to take a bath while I clean up myself and the living room is that okay? You can just relax and enjoy the warm water. The trash can is right here if you need it." She left her daughter to soak and went to take her own shower. Once she was clean, she took hers and Rachel's clothes to the laundry room with the sheets and blankets from the living room.

"MOMMY!" she heard the seven year old call for her. She finished throwing everything in the wash and made her way to the bathroom but stopped when she heard her cell phone ringing in the living room. She grabbed it and continued to the bathroom.

"Hello? Will you hold on for a second?" she walked into the bathroom and covered the speaker, "What's up honey?"

"Your phone was ringing. Can I get out now? The water is cold."

"Yes you may. And thank you for calling me." She exited the bathroom and went to Rachel's room to get her new pajamas. "Okay, I'm back. Can I ask who's calling?"

"It's me hun. How's my Little Star?"

"Hey Cass, she just threw up all over both of us, she's getting out of the tub now. You can talk to her if you want to. Here she is now."

"No I have a class in a few minutes, I just wanted to call and see how you guys were doing."

"Well, we are good. We'll see you when you get home. Will you pick up some soup on your way home please?" Shelby started to help her daughter into her pajamas and brush her hair.

"Yes I will."

"Thank you. I love you,"

"I love you too Aunt Cassie!" Rachel added.

"I love you both too," Cassandra laughed.

"Good bye," Shelby hung up the phone and started to braid Rachel's hair, "Aunt Cassie loves you too."

"Mommy?" Rachel asked as she was being carried back to the living room, "Will you put a movie please?" Shelby nodded, she could feel her fever coming back.

"But you need to try to eat something and take some more medicine," the little girl whined, "I just want you to try okay? Just some jell-o." She the girl down on the couch and went into the kitchen. She gave the cup to the child and put in _Funny Girl,_ she and Rachel's favorite movie. Rachel ate the Jell-o and took her medicine like a champ. She ended up falling back asleep, laying on top of her mother, completely immobilizing Shelby. So she too took a nap.

She woke again around two o'clock, four and a half hours later, her daughter was in the same position she had been when she had fallen asleep but she was shivering now. She didn't want to, but she need to wake her daughter up so she could go get blanket to cover her. She shook her little girl's shoulder.

"I just need you move a little so I can go get you a blankie." Rachel rolled towards the back of the couch and let her mother move. She came back with the blanket that Hiram's mother had made for Rachel when she had still been pregnant, and laid it over her daughter. Shelby hated whenever Rachel was sick, but she would give up everything to make sure she was there to help her daughter get through it.


End file.
